


"Saved by Bowers"

by Maddie_Sixx



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Patrick Hockstetter is His Own Warning, Reader is Richies cousin, Shameless Smut, Tozier!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddie_Sixx/pseuds/Maddie_Sixx
Summary: Tozier!Reader X Patrick HockstetterThe reader is stuck living with her aunt and uncle, and she accidentally catches Patrick's eye. Patrick won't let her get away with talking back to him.Let me know if you want me to continue this.
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

Ah, who doesn't love shitty parents who decide to leave their children behind while they take a three year trip to Europe. Well, (Y/N) had been forced to stay back in Derry and move in with her Aunt Maggie and Uncle Wentworth at the start of her sophomore year and to stay for her junior and senior year. Because (Y/N)'s parents did exactly that. But what made it even worse was that the household rules were more strict than that of a prison and (Y/N) had a knack for getting on Wentworth's nerves. But other than that little hindrance, living with her aunt and uncle and life at Derry High was bland for (Y/N) Tozier. All she had to do was live out the last semester of her senior year, and so far it was going well. That was until she accidentally caught the eye of the being who thought he was God himself. Patrick William Hockstetter.

During fourth-hour Senior English Lit, (Y/N) was asked to read aloud a passage out of Of Mice & Men. (Y/N) was known for being a nearly silent student, she never spoke out of turn, she never interrupted her teachers, and she was always respectful, never wanting an upset teacher to call home and make her uncle more enraged. The moment she began to read out George's thoughts toward Lennie was the moment Patrick became captivated by her voice and decided she was his new favorite creation. That thought was quickly replaced with an impure one of how much damage he could do to what he thought to be a goody-two-shoes like her. Thirty minutes later when class ended Patrick grabbed (Y/N) and pulled her out of school through the back entrance of the school to Belch's Trans-AM and backed her up against it.

"(Y/N)? Is it? How have you managed to slip under my radar?" Patrick mused close enough to (Y/N)'s head that the stench of clove cigarettes could be smelt on his breath.  
"Why do you care, Hockstetter we have literally never interacted with each other, except passing in the halls or me wrangling the Losers." (Y/N) bit back quickly and tried to pull away from Patrick only for her back to meet the cold blue metal of the Trans-AM but she had quickly returned standing up straight as if she were Patrick's equal. (Ha!) She had heard of what could possibly be wrong with this kid, but witnessing his behavior firsthand was far different than the stories she had heard about her classmate.  
"Last name and sass. What happened to the teacher's pet I saw a few minutes ago in class?" Patrick questioned slightly surprised that he had found a being of his creation who was willing to stand up to him, other than Henry that is.

"She is still there, in class that is. She isn't really anything like me at all. I just have no care to further piss off my uncle. And you wouldn't know the real me if she slugged you in the fuckin face ya creep." (Y/N) spoke, looking Patrick in the eye because she could hold her own and she wasn't scared of Patrick or any of the rest of the boys in the Bowers Gang. Who, unbeknownst to Patrick, were headed in their direction and the mullet-wearing blond didn't look too happy.

"I do know that your Aunt and Uncle don't pay any attention to you unless it's to rag on you for your cousin’s stupid antics. And your parents are out of the picture and have been since you arrived here two years ago. Do you think I don't pay attention to my creations and my earth that they tread upon?" Patrick said slowly, placing a hand on either side of her head and onto the roof of Belch's ride.

"Hockstetter back away from the girl, you know I have first dibs." Henry seethed upon reaching Patrick who was still pinning (Y/N) against Belch's baby. Patrick emitted an almost animalistic growl into the now annoyed girl's ear and a quick 'you are mine' before finally backing away.

"But Henry," Patrick seethed with a joking tone in his voice "She bites back," Patrick paused for emphasis "she ain't your kind of girl she doesn't take to being submissive. So you might wanna watch where you stick your fingers.” Patrick said wiggling his fingers in front of Henry's face while backing away from the girl. Henry handed (Y/N) her binder that Patrick knocked out of her hand when she was pushed against the Trans-AM. Only now it had a folded slip of notebook paper slipped into the clear plastic front, but before she could unfold the small sheet Henry nudged her back towards the school building, silently telling her to go back inside. As she retreated back to the school building the piece of paper was an entertainment, only saying You're Welcome and Henry's phone number scrawled in black ink.

Patrick watched her walk away all the while lighting the joint he kept behind his ear, planning to skip till lunch. (Y/N) walked inside only to be met with her cousin and his little gaggle of his friends, all of which, apart from Mike who seemed to be missing because he would never be late for a class, were in a state of utter shock. (Y/N) began to stalk towards her locker to grab her book for fifth hour, of which she was now 10 minutes late for, and her wallet for lunch afterward.

"Holy fu-" Richie started but (Y/N) interrupted knowing her cousin well enough.

"You say fuck and I'm going to smack you."

"Uggh, but still holy crap, you were talking to Bowers and Hockstetter. BOTH"

"So what neither of them scares me," (Y/N) calmly stated stopping in the hall and spinning around on her heel to the following six children now addressing them. "and why aren't y'all in class."

Beverly spoke up with "Richie texted the group chat sayin' that he saw you get dragged out by Patrick Hockstetter and that the rest of the Bowers Gang were trailing and that Henry didn't look too happy that he didn't get to you first." the only thing (Y/N) could respond with was an annoyed sigh.

"Well guys, I'm perfectly fine and you know I can hold my own, Richard." (Y/N) spoke with a joking bite in her tone while throwing a matching glare in his direction and catching a glance of Victor Criss leaning against the opposite row of lockers watching her. But she carried on as if not seeing the waiting bleach blond. "Anyway it's not like your gangly baby giraffe resemblance of a human could do anything to 'save' me from Henry or Patrick.I think Henry thinks he saved me from Hockstetter. You can barely walk in a straight line without falling face first." (Y/N) turned a little to the others "and as for all of you, class. Now." The kids scattered and Victor approached hands raised as a gesture of 'I come in peace'.

"Don't shoot the messenger," Vic said, totally calm and relaxed "Patrick says he will be by yours tonight." Followed by a short pause quickly thinking over whatever message Patrick had requested him to relay. "OH! And leave your back door unlocked. Also, you are right about the Henry thing, he believes he got to you in time to blow Patrick off your scent. But seeing as I just relayed Patrick’s rendezvous plans clearly says different."

"Um, that last bit is going to be a strong negative, Richie is gonna be home and the back door is squeaky as shit and no one really uses it, just tell Hockstetter that my window will be open. It is at the back of the house with the blackout curtains." (Y/N) quipped while beginning to slowly retreat towards her next class. Vic rolled his eyes and sighed in conformation as if it was an ending to a simple conversation between lifelong friends. Although neither had ever really spoken to each other before now. But the day carried on no different than any other, apart from the now predatory states of the glares seeping out from both Bowers and Hockstetter.

7th hour had ended and (Y/N) was perched against the side of her Grandfather's Ford that had been willed to her at his passing before she had been shipped off to Derry. Patiently she stood waiting for the rest of the losers to finally exit the building. Stan, being the first to arrive, and the only loser to actually own a watch and use it too, was waiting with her because the deal was, the first loser to arrive gets shotgun and everyone else gets stuck in the bed. Today there were 4 pairs of eyes watching the oldest Tozier and the Uris boy hold an animated conversation about something that had them both smiling. As the remaining losers trailed their way out of the school and to the parking lot (Y/N) opened the driver’s side door and unlocked the latch for the tailgate. Meanwhile quickly catching each gaze of the Bowers Gang boys, And lending them a wired smile and a joking salute. Once all the losers were settled on the blanket and pillow filled bed of the truck and the tailgate was shut, she allowed the engine rev to life. Stan flicked the radio to life and switched it to the agreed-upon station with a hum of joy from the bed of the truck. As the truck of rambunctious teens strolled out of the parking lot (Y/N) caught Patrick's eye while the other members of the gang were climbing into the Trans-AM she held up a quick 3 fingers followed by her fingers in the shape of a zero earning a quick wink in response from the lanky boy.

After the last of the rambunctious teens had been dropped off, except for Eddie who was, of course, snoozing away using Richie's lap as a pillow because he had been invited over nearly every weekend to a sleepover, the 10-minute trip back across town had been underway. (Y/N)'s phone that was resting in the passenger seat began to ring with an unknown but local number. With a quick glance in the rearview mirror to double-check that both boys weren't paying attention, she picked up her phone and answered with a casual 'Yellow' expecting it to be her Aunt or Uncle questioning her whereabouts and if she had Richie with her or not. But instead, she was met with an almost growl of "Why is your window not open Dear?" Which had turned sickly sweet by the end of Patrick's words.

"Because I'm about 8 minutes away and have Richie and Eddie in the back. So you're just going to have to wait another 8 minutes Hockstetter. But don’t fret I will let you in as soon as I get there" she rattled back to him with just enough venom in her words.

"You want me to wait for you." He said incredulously "I am a God, people wait on me... not the other way around. You better be breaking some speed limits right now."

"Well, Hockstetter you are just going to have to wait seven more minutes." She answered him which elicited a bothered sigh from the creepy boy. But the next sound to follow is one of a dead phone line indicating that Patrick had hung up leaving her to finish driving home. But the only thing floating around (Y/N)’s head was what exactly was going to happen in her near future once she returned home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its time to get to the fun stuff

(Y/N) pulled the beat-up truck into her reserved spot of the driveway, killing the engine, hopping out and shutting the door, which woke the Trashmouth and Hypochondriac from their soft slumber. With a quick shout of "OUT", both boys jumped out and ran to the front door only to remember that it was locked because Maggie and Wentworth were at work and not due back for a couple more hours and Richie never remembers his keys. Which could only bode well for the boy waiting outside her window.

(Y/N) unlocked the door and let the two boys in, who immediately ran up the stairs to Richie's room and laughed the whole way up. But she took her sweet time in reaching her room before unlocking and pushing up her window, granting entry to the lanky and dangerous boy. Patrick's plan of attack was put on hold for a moment to take in the room he had just entered. He took a few long strides to the door and quickly shut and locked it. His thoughts were put back in motion upon turning around and seeing the girl bent over and unlacing her beat-up converse and slipping them off. He did the same not even caring about his Doc's stepping on the heels and flinging off the boots to silently step up behind the unknowing girl.

(Y/N) had both shoes off as she stood back up. But upon turning around she was met with a familiar feeling of falling. Patrick had rested his hands on her shoulders giving a quick shove and dropping (Y/N) on to her bed. He quickly followed suit, however, crawling on top of her and grabbing ahold of her wrists to pin them above her head.

"What in the fuck do you think you're doing Hockstetter?" (Y/N) demanding while being held down but not fighting back.

"I am going to do as I please because you are mine now" he spoke, lowering his head to her ear all the while. (Y/N) tried pulling her hands from Patrick's grip, only to test the waters. But Patrick being exactly who he is, did not give her a single chance to wiggle free from his grip.

"Why would you even begin to think that 'I am yours.' "

"Because if you were any other girl you would be fighting back. Trying with all her nonexistent strength to escape my grip."

"I could if I wanted to." (Y/N) murmured into Patrick's ear, pulling one wrist free from Patrick while he was distracted by the possibility that she wasn’t going to fight him. "But who said that I didn't want you anyway?" Now laying her free hand on the back of Patrick's neck and weaving her fingers into his hair. The weight of (Y/N)'s hand on Patrick's neck had him lowering his head closer to hers at her command. It was the first time that Patrick had unknowingly given up control in such a compromising position.

Patrick quickly regained his grasp on reality and pulled (Y/N)'s hand from his neck to pin it back to the bed briefly wondering why he let her hand free in the first place. But he still continued on (Y/N)'s original path only to stop abruptly before the waiting lips. He instead made a b-line for (Y/N)'s neck to leave a few hickeys. Showcasing to the world that she was now his and only his. After a few hickeys were so obviously placed on her neck and collarbones he wanted to go further south. But he was stopped by the collar of (Y/N)'s band tee. Patrick released his grip on (Y/N)'s wrists to grab a hold of the collar as if to rip the shirt.

"Rip it and I will rip your dick off." (Y/N) quickly slipped out while shooting daggers at Patrick to solidify the threat. (Y/N) sat up slightly and slipped off her jacket and tee before laying back down and crossing her wrists above her head as they were before. Patrick wrapped a hand around her wrists and resumed sucking and biting marks onto (Y/N)'s throat and chest. He stopped for a moment to unbutton her jeans and slid them off her lower half.

"What a sexy matching set, though they'd look better if they were on the floor." Patrick was sat back on his heels prompting her to move. But instead of removing her own clothes (Y/N) pulled at Patrick's. He helped in stripping himself free of clothing, but when (Y/N) undid Patrick's belt and unbuttoned his jeans there were no garments underneath to grab on to and pull off with the jeans. Patrick stood to shimmy out of his pants and free himself. (Y/N)'s bra and panties were gone once Patrick was upright again.

Patrick crawled atop her and bit his way up her torso and stopped at her collarbones to make a few more marks. While he marked up the protruding bones (Y/N)'s fingers trailed up Patrick's spine and into his shag mop of black hair. Once she felt that Patrick had made enough bruises she slung her free hand to his sharp jaw and pulled his mouth upward. His kisses were heavy and sloppy and a lot of lip biting. (Y/N)'s hand followed down the curves of Patrick's chest and stomach and stopped at his hip.

"May I?" (Y/N) asked in between kisses and teeth. Patrick growled out a conformation and (Y/N)'s hand went to work. She wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock and started stroking him with eager anticipation. One of Patrick's hands slipped around (Y/N)'s throat and gave a good squeeze, that caused a moan to slip from her bitten red lips. The moan was confirmation enough for Patrick. He quickly flipped the girl beneath him and pressed her front down into her mattress and pulled her hips up to meet his. (Y/N) reached between her thighs and lined Patrick’s dick against her dripping core, and began pushing back onto him for a reprieve to her wanting. But her movements were quickly halted by the hands on her hips pushing her forward. 

“Who said you were calling any shots?” Patrick spoke as he bent forward to speak into the girl beneath him. “You will only get what I give you whore.” again one of Patrick’s hands wrapped around her throat and gripping with enough to almost bruise. Pulling (Y/N) up by her neck and keeping her flush against his front, Patrick returned to his previous position. As his other hand left (Y/N)’s hip and crept towards her soaked core she let out a wanting moan of excitement and anticipation of what was to come. Patrick’s hand made contact and slipped between her folds collecting her wetness and dragging his fingers forward to make her thighs shake as he finally ran his finger against her clit. She quickly became a whimpering mess in his hands as he worked her towards her first orgasm.

“You better be careful or they will hear you slut.” Patrick whispered in her ear only to be met with a louder moan as (Y/N) came on his fingers “Aww, you didn’t last very long, let show you how a god can make you feel.” 

“Yes!” she cried as her body fell forward losing the support of Patrick’s hands that were holding her up.

“Flip baby.” (Y/N) rolled herself over with weak arms and still trying to regain her breath. Once she was on her back Patrick grabbed the back of her calves and pulled her closer to him and throwing her legs over his hips. He lined himself up with her once again and slowly sunk into her. (Y/N)’s hands laced into his hair and pulled his lips back to hers in order to silence her moans and screams. Patrick gained a much quicker pace and began to drive himself as deep as he could, as fast as he could. (Y/N) was once again close to releasing again, so Patrick slipped one hand between them and began playing with her clit again pulling more cries from the shaking girl. 

“Aw, is the slut gonna come on my cock?” he growled into the girl’s ear and she let out a keening cry of yes, “Come bitch.” those two words were enough to push her over the edge once again. (Y/N)’s nails clawed down Patrick’s back as his hips didn’t relent, continuing his brutal pace. 

“No, no more Patrick,-ahhhh- I can’t. You’re gonna break me!” the now absolutely spasming girl cried out. 

“That’s the point you whore, I will break you so no other being will be able to please you as I do,” his pace began to falter as his end finally began to draw close “One more baby, come on my cock once more.” his words brought her to the brink again and tossed her into the abyss of almost painful pleasure. (Y/N)’s nails continued to rapidly tear at Patrick’s back as she was white, and the pain of her breaking his flesh sent him finishing as deep in her as he could reach and slowing to ride both of them through their aftershocks.   
Patrick pulled out of (Y/N) and flopped next to her and tried to catch his breath as they lay in silence collecting themselves. Not a single word was spoken in what felt to be an eternity, only for the peaceful silence to be broken by a knock on the door.


End file.
